


Words

by missbecky



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, original sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows now what happens when they don't talk. When the words are left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

They both have a lot to apologize for, but you can only say the words so many times before they blur into meaningless noise.

So instead he focuses on other words. "I love you." "I trust you." "I believe in you." When the Avengers are discussing the best way to save the world yet again, he makes his position very clear. "I'm with Tony on this one."

It will never be enough, and he knows it, but that doesn't stop him from trying. No amount of words will ever erase the terrible way Tony screamed as he burned in the fire that ultimately ended the incursions. No words will ever fill the silences and the things that were left unspoken during those long empty months when he believed Tony was dead.

But he knows now. Things he didn't know back then. Feelings he couldn't define.

He knows now what happens when they don't talk. When the words are left unsaid.

So he says them now, over and over. "I love you." Kissing Tony good-night. "I trust you." Letting him take the lead in the Avengers' latest fight. "I believe in you." Staring deep into his eyes.

It will never be enough, and he knows it. But that isn't going to stop him from trying.


End file.
